Mournful
by Mayoraaru
Summary: "Apa yang bisa kuberikan kepada kematian, agar dia tak merebutmu dariku?" /First debut Fic/ Tags : Romance, Poetry fic, Bit angst, Yaoi, Kingdom! AU, One-shot end / Akakuro / Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya / Mind to Review?


**Mournful**

 **Kuroko No Basket ©by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Mournful © Mayoraaru**

 **T- Rated Fic**

 **Tags : Romance, Poetry fic, Hurt/Comfort, bit angst, Yaoi, Kingdom! AU, One-shot end**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 ** _Senja untukku telah tiba, malam ku kan segera datang._**

 ** _Namun langit pagiku takkan pernah hilang, kau takkan pernah hilang_**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?"

"Kami berusaha yang terbaik, Akashi-sama"

Kaisar itu menitih langkah kedepan, melewati dokter istana yang menunduk hormat kepadanya. Langkahnya begitu pelan menuju ranjang yang terselubung tirai tipis merah tua itu. Asap-asap herbal mulai mengudara, seseorang yang ia cintai tengah bertarung melawan maut di dalam sana.

 ** _Jika benua – benua telah ku kuasai, Jika samudra – samudra telah ku miliki_**

 ** _Lalu apa yang kudapat jika kau tak lagi disampingku, Tak lagi ada saat aku terbangun,_**

 ** _Oh langit pagiku.._**

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Tetsuya ku harus sembuh dari penyakitnya!"

"Kami berusaha sekuat mungkin, Akashi-sama. Semoga Permaisuri segera sembuh"

Ia berdiri satu langkah di depan tirai tipis yang memisahkannya dari belahan jiwanya. Namun baginya terasa seperti dipisah lautan api, api kematian yang bisa melahap jiwa sang permaisuri kapanpun tanpa seijinnya. Tangannya meremat kuat tirai itu, matanya menggerutu lesu.

 ** _Kekayaan rahasiaku di seluruh penjuru dunia_** ** _, Berlianku yang berharga_**

 ** _Mutiaraku bergemarai di setiap hari-hari nan kelam_** ** _, Bintangku yang bersinar_**

 ** _Tetsuya ku.._**

Malam telah tiba, menghadap sang kaisar besar penguasa dunia. Dari balik ranjang hangatnya ia memandang semesta luas yang dirias bintang – bintang. Dalam sandarannya terbaring permaisuri, seseorang yang kini a genggam erat jiwa dan raganya. Meskipun tangan yang kini ia genggam itu perlahan mendingin, ia mencairkannya dengan segenap cinta.

"Seijuro..kun.."

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Aku beruntung sekali.. mata ini masih diberkati untuk bisa.. menikmati malam indah ..bersamamu.."

Suaranya pelan, begitu lemah. Manik biru cerah itu berkaca-kaca, seperti langit pagi sang kaisar yang terganggu awan hujan. Sang Kaisar bergeming, hanya mampu mendekap kepala kesayangannya itu dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dalam di dahinya.

"Aku merasa.. begitu ringan.. Seijuro-kun.. hehe.."

"Ringan? apa maksudmu? apa ciuman tadi masih kurang berkesan untukmu Tetsuya?"

"Tidak..tidak.. bukan itu maksudku, Kaisar ku"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hehe.. Aku hanya merasa ringan.. Kepalaku terbebas dari mahkota permaisuri.. habisnya berat sekali.."

"Kau bisa melepasnya kapanpun kau mau, tapi kau harus tetap bersamaku. Ingat itu, ya?"

 ** _Dunia membawaku jauh, menjadikanku buta dan tuli_**

 ** _Namun kau masih teguh menitih, menanti aku dan segenap penyesalanku kembali_**

Tak sedetikpun ia berani meninggalkan permaisurinya. Melawan pedih yang ia rasakan di hati dan sepasang iris merahnya yang mulai kering. Ia begitu takut, hatinya tak bisa menidurkannya. Rasa takutnya berperang melawan rasa kedamaiannya yang datang saat ia pandangi wajah cantik permaisurinya. Satu lengannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal, dan satunya lagi mengelus lembut wajah istrinya itu.

"mmnh.. Seijuro-kun.." Sang permaisuri tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia yang mendapati tangan baginda tengah membelai wajahnya, langsung memautkan tangannya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya sang baginda sambil menggenggam erat jari-jari permaisuri yang mengisi sela-sela jarinya.

"Kenapa.. kau tidak tidur..?" Balas sang permaisuri. Matanya berkaca-kaca, sesekali ia mengecup telapak tangan suaminya dengan begitu dalam.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, hatiku gundah Tetsuya. Jika aku tidur sekarang, apakah langit pagiku masih tetap sama saat aku terbangun nanti..? "

"Sebentar lagi akan pagi.. aku jadi teringat masa lalu kita..baginda.. dulu sebelum kau naik tahta, kau selalu mengunjungi kuil milik keluargaku.. setiap hari.. kita selalu bertemu tiap hari.."

Sepasang berlian biru cerah yang tengah memandang langit itu menerawang jauh, menembus waktu-waktu, mencari kenangan indah dan saat-saat berharga baginya. Saat dimana ia bertemu sang kaisar, saat mereka saling mencintai dan selalu bersama, saat-saat sebelum sang kaisar belum menjajak tahta dahulu kala.

"Tapi semua itu.. perlahan berubah.. kau meninggalkan aku di dermaga.. kau arungi samudra luas demi kerajaan.. kau taklukkan dunia demi kekaisaran.. tapi aku..selalu bersabar... aku selalu yakin.. bahwa cinta kita.. tak hanyut dibawa dunia.. tak habis digerus masa.."

Tersimpan begitu banyak hal, tak tertulis bahkan seluruh kertas di dunia ini dikumpulkan. Terlalu banyak hal yang hilang darinya. Karena alasan perang, perluasan wilayah, dan urusan kerajaan lain telah memisahkan dia dari suaminya. Ia lemah, hanya cinta yang bisa menyembuhkannya.

"Apalah arti kepalaku.. harus menyangga mahkota permaisuri.. jika tangan kaisarku..Seijuro-kun.. tak membelainya setiap hari.."

Sang permaisuri mendekap erat telapak suaminya, menciumnya dengan begitu mendalam. Ia mengunci tangan suaminya dalam dekapannya, berharap agar sang kaisar menyadari bahwa detak jantungnya sudah bisa dihitung jari.

 ** _Dunia telah membawaku jauh darimu, bagai dahan kering yang menghanyut itulah aku_**

 ** _Aku tersesat, wahai cintaku, Segeralah menjadi langit pagi dan tuntun aku pulang kembali_**

 ** _Aku merindukanmu_**

Keesokan paginya, barisan dokter ahli dari seluruh penjuru dunia dipanggil. Mereka sudah siap untuk menganyam sisa-sisa tali kehidupan sang permaisuri. Melewati lorong-lorong istana yang sepi dan hening mereka akhirnya tiba di kamar sang permaisuri. Baginda telah menanti di depan pintu, tentu saja ia tak mau mendengar apapun selain kabar baik tentang kesembuhan permaisurinya. Para dokter itu dipersilahkan masuk, namun tak lama kemudian mereka secara berurutan keluar lagi.

"Ada apa? kenapa begitu cepat?" Tanya sang baginda. Nadanya begitu intim, terlebih ketika mendapati beberapa dokter wanita meneteskan air mata.

"Maafkan kami, Akashi-sama. Tetsuya-sama.. tidak ingin dikunjungi siapapun selain anda"

Iris sang Kaisar membesar untuk sesaat setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Dia pun memasuki kamar permaisurinya dengan langkah terburu-buru.

 ** _Jika dunia bisa kutundukkan, Jika semua insan bisa kuperintahkan_**

 ** _Lalu apa yang bisa kutukar untuk sang kematian?_**

 ** _Apa yang bisa kuberikan kepada kematian, agar dia tak merebutmu dariku_**

Dibukalah pintu itu, ia melangkah masuk. Baru kali ini kakinya bergemetaran hebat saat melangkah maju. Bahkan perang terburuk sekalipun, ia tak pernah gentar. Tapi kali ini, melihat permaisurinya yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang sudah membuat tubuhnya terasa remuk.

"Baginda... Seijuro-kun..."

Wajah getirnya menitih suara lemah dibalik tirai tipis yang menyelubungi ranjang itu. Ia menyibakkan tirainya, lalu duduk disamping permaisurinya yang terbaring lemah. Ia melihat sesosok makhluk dalam balutan kimono kerajaan, lengkap dengan mahkota dan atribut kepermaisuriannya, tersenyum menatapnya.

"Maaf... aku begitu berantakan..." Ujar sang permaisuri dengan nada membisik yang begitu lemah. Baginda mengambil tangannya dan menciuminya.

"Kau sangat cantik.. cantik sekali.. permaisuriku..tetsuya ku.. kau akan selalu ada dalam jiwaku"

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, bergantian dengan baginda yang mencium tangannya, ia membawa tangan baginda untuk membelai wajahnya lalu menciumnya dalam-dalam.

"Seijuro-kun.. aku punya permintaan.. bisakah kau mengabulkannya..?"

"Apapun itu, cintaku"

"Apa kau masih ingat puisi lama kita... saat kita berjanji dibawah pohon sakura.. di belakang kuil..?"

"Tentu saja Tetsuya, kita mengucapnya saling bersahutan"

"Bacakan itu.. Kaisar ku.."

Sang Kaisar merendahkan tubuhnya, ia menggenggam erat tangan sang permaisuri. Semerbak aroma wangi menggoda hidungnya, ia memulai puisi lama itu dengan kecupan dalam di dahi dan turun hingga ciuman ringan di bibir sang permaisuri. Mereka saling menatap, lalu tersenyum sesaat.

 **Langitku yang cerah, taman surgaku yang indah**

 _Senjaku yang hangat, Kaisar ku yang terkuat_

 **Berlianku, Hartaku yang berharga, Penguasa hatiku**

 _Sayapku, Belahan hatiku, Sebilah cinta_

 **Anugerah terindahku,**

 _Anugerah... terindahku..,_

Menjelang kalimat terakhir puisi mereka, perlahan sang permaisuri mengangkat bibirnya dan tersenyum mulia. Diikuti dengan tatap sayunya yang perlahan menyeret kelopak matanya menutup. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan tetesan air hangat di telapak tangannya yang menyangga dahi sang kaisar. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, berharap suaminya akan mendongakkan wajah dan menatapnya untuk terakhir kali.

" Hiks... Hiks.."

 **Aku mencintaimu**

Jiwanya terbebas lega kala mendengar kalimat itu dari sang Kaisar. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum getir, pandangannya makin memutih,

"Terima kasih... Seijuro-kun.."

 _Aku mencintaimu.._

Perlahan tangan permaisuri terlepas dari tangan sang Kaisar. Sama seperti dahulu kala, ketika mereka saling bersandar dibawah pohon sakura dibelakang kuil. Saat itu Tetsuya yang tertidur di bahu pangeran Seijuro tak sengaja menjatuhkan tangannya. Persis seperti detik ini, ia terlelap hanya berdua dengan orang yang sama, orang yang sekali ia cintai seumur hidupnya

Hanya saja ia takkan terbangun lagi.

"Tetsuya..? Tetsuya... Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

Ia kembali menggenggam erat tangan sang permaisuri, menciumi tangannya, membelai wajahnya, namun ratunya tak mau membuka kelopak matanya lagi. Hanya sebuah wajah putih pasih yang tersenyum damai di dalam tadahan telapak tangannya.

 **Dunia ini berhenti, saat kau berhenti menatap mereka**

 **Langit pagiku yang cerah,**

Sang Kaisar mencoba memanggil namanya berkali-kali, tapi permaisurinya tak terbangun lagi. Dengan segenap hatinya yang tersayat, ia mengangkat tubuh cintanya. Ia memeluknya erat, nafasnya tersengal – sengal, musim dingin abadinya telah dimulai.

Langit paginya takkan pernah datang, Bulannya takkan bersinar kala malam

 **Aku mencintaimu**

Kerajaannya menjadi laut hitam bertabur bunga-bunga. Di barisan paling depan ia memikul peti yang menopang permaisurinya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Seluruh rakyat menaburkan kelopak mawar dan hortensia di sepanjang jalan ratu mereka menuju labuhan terakhirnya, sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga mawar dan bunga hortensia tumbuh berdampingan.

Ia bersemayam disana, dikelilingi dua bunga kesukaanya.

Terpendam jauh dalam keabadian

* * *

 _Aku,_

 _Akashi Tetsuya_

 _Jiwa dari seluruh jiwa yang ada di dunia_

 _Takdir telah mengirimku untuk Kaisar dari semua Kaisar,_

 _Seberapa kalipun cinta kami diuji, kami akan selalu bersama_

 _Dia akan datang kepadaku, dan aku akan setia menunggunya_

 _Dunia fana ini hanyalah saksi dari betapa besar cintanya_

 _Keabadian adalah wujud dari cinta kami berdua_

 _Bahkan seandainya aku telah tiada_

 _Hanya satu nama di hatiku_

 _Akashi Seijuro_

* * *

 ** _=THE END=_**

* * *

 **Yo, Mayoraaru deeeessu. (`_`)v**

 **Ini fanfic perdana saya, mohon bantuannya untuk senpai-senpai dan reader-san yang berkenan mohon reviewnya**

 **Maaf kalau jelek, semoga reader-san suka.** **Arigatou Gozaimasuru na~ ( -_-)/**

 **-Mayoraaru-**


End file.
